Kimmy Goes Outside!
"Kimmy Goes Outside!" is the first episode of Season 1 of Netflix's Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt. It was written by Tina Fey and Robert Carlock and directed by Tristram Shapeero. It is the first episode of the series overall, and was released on March 6th, 2015. Synopsis After being held captive in an underground bunker for 15 years, Kimmy Schmidt decides she wants to make a new life for herself in New York City. Recap The episode opens with four girls being rescued from an underground bunker in Indiana. They were all abducted by a crazy Christian man named Reverend Richard Wayne Gary Wayne who told them there had been an apocalypse and they were the only ones left. The reverend had kept the four girls underground for 15 years. After their rescue, they gained a lot of attention from the media and were named "The Mole Women." Finally, after their last television appearance, the girls decide to go back home to Indiana. However one of the girls, Kimmy Schmidt, decides she wants to stay in New York and make a life for herself as she had already missed so much of it by being in the bunker. She decides to answer an advertisement to be the roommate of Titus Andromedon. However, he tells her that she needs a job first. Kimmy lands a nanny job with Jacqueline Voorhees, a filthy rich socialite, for her son and step-daughter. Kimmy returns to tell Titus that she got a job and he accepts her as his roommate. To celebrate, Titus and Kimmy go out to a club but Kimmy's backpack gets stolen while they are dancing. The backpack had over $13,000 in it (all of Kimmy's money). Titus tells her to just go back home to Indiana and gives his personal story of how he came from Mississippi in hopes of being a huge Broadway star. However, after many auditions, he never got a role and now works a low-paying job where he has to wear a robot suit. Kimmy decides he is right and almost gets on a bus to go home. At the last moment, she sees a rat which reminds her how hard she worked in the bunker to stay sane and survive the with the Reverend. This gives her enough to determination to stay in New York. She finds Titus in Times Square (in his robot suit) and they sing a Broadway song. Music Cast Starring *Ellie Kemper as Kimmy Schmidt *Tituss Burgess as Titus Andromedon *Carol Kane as Lillian Kaushtupper *Jane Krakowski as Jacqueline Voorhees *Lauren Adams as Gretchen Chalker *Sara Chase as Cyndee Pokorny *Sol Miranda as Donna Maria Nuñez Guest Starring *Andy Ridings as Charles *Matt Lauer as Matt Lauer Co-Starring *Tanner Flood as Buckley Voorhees *Mike Britt as Mr. Bankston *James Coker as Jayson *McKinney Belcher III as Bryce *Albert Christmas as Male Reporter *Agnes Chung as Asian Female Reporter *Patrick Cooley as SWAT Team Guy *James DiGiacomo as Playground Boy *Arielle Lever as Club Girl *Robin Rieger as Female Reporter 1 *Danielle Polanco as Dancer *Stephen Scott Scarpulla as Today Show P.A. Uncredited *Jon Hamm as Reverend Richard Wayne Gary Wayne (Voice only) Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes